Anna
Princess Anna, briefly known as Joan, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the first episode of the fourth season. She is portrayed by guest star Elizabeth Lail. Anna is based on a character of the same name from the Disney film, Frozen. History Arriving in Misthaven, a place also known as the Enchanted Forest, Anna seeks out Kristoff's old acquaintance, David. Refusing to give out her real name or her reasons for travelling, she introduces herself as Joan and asks for permission to stay on his farm for the night. David, however, can tell from her engagement ring that she is Kristoff's fiancé. As they talk, the warlord Bo Peep approaches; demanding monetary payment from David and his mother, Ruth. Bo Peep gives them until tomorrow to pool the money, and if they cannot, she will take their farm. Additionally, she brands them, using a shepherd's crook, as part of her "flock", and they will become her slaves if payment is not delivered. Anna, believing David must defend himself against this tyrant, teaches him how to sword fight. After she destroys him in a match, he gives up; believing that the only way to survive is to submit to Bo Peep's requirements. While he thinks some battles can't be won and survival is most important, Anna insists that surviving is not living, and she further elaborates about how her sister tried to solve problems by running away like him. When she claims he knows nothing about loss and is only afraid of it, David recalls how his father's death due to alcoholism is what shaped his beliefs that battles cannot be won. Despite his pessimism, Anna offers to continue training with him tomorrow. The next morning, she has her snowflake pendant stolen by Bo Peep, who brands and imprisons her in a shed as a means to intimidate David. Instead, he outsmarts the warlord and tracks down Anna's location with the shepherd's crook. As he bursts in to free her, Anna, mistaking him as Bo Peep's associate, tackles him before recognizing him. After returning the lost pendant, David explains his decision to fight due to realizing that surviving means being able to move on from a life he doesn't want. Before leaving to continue her journey, Anna relates to Ruth about her parents' troubles with magic and her desire to find someone who could help with this matter. Ruth then gives her the name of a powerful wizard. Lastly, she is gifted David's steed, which he no longer needs as it's a reminder of his past. Anna enters into Rumplestiltskin's castle where he agrees to help, but only if she puts a bottled substance in an old man's tea. As part of the deal, Anna signs a contract. At the man's cottage, he graciously lets her in so she can join him for tea and biscuits. Unable to hurt the kind stranger, she dumps the bottled substance into a fire. After, Anna reports to Rumplestiltskin that she did as he asked. He, in turn, announces her action helped the man to remain alive since she gave him an antidote for poison. Shocked, she owns up to her lie and begs for more antidote to save the man. Through a crystal ball, Rumplestiltskin shows her that the man is already transforming into a mouse. She rushes to the cottage in search of the mouse where Rumplestiltskin reveals the poison was his doing since the man is an a sorcerer's apprentice who guards a special item he desires and that relic's second line of defense can be broken by someone like her who has been tempted by darkness, but has not given into it. Since she broke the contract, her punishment is to be locked up in his castle forever. Desperate, Anna threatens him with a sword, but after a tense moment, she collapses in tears. One of her tears falls onto Rumplestiltskin's dagger, which meets the criteria for breaking the relic's second line of defense. After retrieving the item, a box which absorbs magic, Rumplestiltskin tells Anna about her parents, fearful of Elsa's powers, wanted to be rid of them. She learns that he wants to be unstoppable once the box absorbs a full capacity of magic, but the apprentice, in mouse form, bites Rumplestiltskin; causing him to drop his dagger. Gaining the weapon, she realizes it is his weakness and forces him to hand over the box. She then orders Rumplestiltskin to do three things—return her and the box to Arendelle, never harm her or Elsa and revert the apprentice into a human. Whisked home, Anna reunites with Kristoff and painfully admits what she discovered about her parents' fear of Elsa. On return to the castle, Anna expresses surprise at Elsa's control over her powers and the Snow Queen arrives to introduce herself. Anna learns the Snow Queen is her mother's sister and has ice powers like Elsa. Despite this, she relates suspicions to Kristoff about this new family member. Anna finds it strange the Snow Queen isn't in any of the family portraits or records, so she decides to ask Grand Pabbie. Kristoff talks about Anna's decision to withhold the truth, concerning what her parents did in the Enchanted Forest, from Elsa until the time is right, which he supports. Stopping by Oaken's shop, she overhears a woman, Belle, explaining that she recently lost her mother. Learning that Belle is looking for rock trolls, Anna allows her to join the trip. On the journey, Belle reveals she doesn't remember how her mother died and needs rock trolls to restore her memories. After Grand Pabbie helps Belle, Anna privately asks him about the Snow Queen. He admits that the Snow Queen, Ingrid, is her mother's oldest sister, and they had another sister named Helga. When Helga and Ingrid mysteriously vanished one day, they were erased from all records. Desperate to warn Elsa about Ingrid's secrecy, Anna and Belle hurry down the mountain. However, a storm created by Ingrid stops them. A fierce wind strikes, hurling Anna off the cliff, where she clings to a ledge. Before Belle can pull her up, Anna's grip loosens and she hits the ground; falling unconscious. While she is blacked out, Ingrid steals the sorcerer's box and whisks her away as a helpless Belle watches. Waking up in a cell, Anna faces accusations from Ingrid that she intended to use the box on Elsa. Ingrid admits she wants a family, and had thought Anna and Elsa could be hers. However, since Anna does not fit the criteria as the third family member, Ingrid vows to find someone else who will. To further drive the sisters apart, Ingrid insinuates that Anna had plans to use a magic absorbing hat on Elsa. Anna receives a visit from an upset Elsa; accusing her of wanting to take away her powers with the hat. Only after the guards are dismissed from the room, Elsa admits she doesn't believe Ingrid's lies. Together, they look in Ingrid's old room for an urn capable of trapping a magical being. Upon opening a wardrobe, Anna becomes frightened by the sight of a frozen Hans, but she finds the urn next to him. As part of the plan, Anna returns to the dungeon cell with the urn, but Ingrid shackles her in chains. Under duress, she tells Ingrid the Norse legend of The Trolden Glass, in which a king made a mirror for his daughter to see her own beauty, however, she died before receiving it. Thus, the mirror reflected the king's misery. Since Anna cannot remember anything else in the tale, Ingrid explains the grief-stricken king learned dark magic to make the kingdom share his pain, which caused the subjects to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. Akin to the story, Ingrid intends to cast it one day, but she'll need to gather many mirror pieces. With one shard, she places Anna under the spell. This brings out Anna's anger towards Elsa for letting her believe, for all those years, that she was to blame for her sister's unhappiness. Under the spell's influence, Anna throws the necklace that Elsa gifted her into a fire. Ingrid orders Elsa to freeze Anna to prevent her from trapping her inside of the urn, however, the latter refuses. Anna, unsealing the urn, absorbs Elsa in. Before disappearing into the urn, Elsa declares that no matter what Anna does, she will always love her. After Anna reverts to normal, Ingrid instigates her until Kristoff intervenes. Angered that they are looking at her like a monster, Ingrid freezes them into ice statues. }} }} Family ---- Trivia *The ABC series’ describes her as, "Elsa’s slightly younger sister is a fun-loving, fearless optimist who often gets herself into situations where she is in over her head, yet is able to triumph due to her resourcefulness and can-do spirit. She values her relationship with her sister above all else".http://tvline.com/2014/06/07/once-upon-a-time-season-4-casting-frozen-elsa-anna-kristoff/ *The name "Anna" is of Biblical origin, and a variant of the name "Hannah", which is used in the Greek and Latin Old Testament.http://www.behindthename.com/name/anna"Hannah" comes from the Hebrew name "Channah", which means "favor" or "grace".http://www.behindthename.com/name/hannah Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters